PriPara: Divine Stars
PriPara: Divine Stars is a PriPara fanseries. Plot TBA Episodes/Chapters PriPara: Divine Stars Episodes Characters Main Characters *Chikako Watanabe - The first main character of the series. She appears to be a cold, emotionless, and aloof girl at first, but she is actually very sweet and caring, albeit slightly shy. Her main brand is Twinkle Cosmic. *Sakura Saitou - The second main character of the series. She is outgoing, optimistic, and confident. Her main brand is Cat Storm. *Kimiko Nakahara - She has a fondness for Gothic fashion and a penchant for the supernatural. Despite this, she is peaceful, cheerful, and looks at the bright side of things. She likes to be different and artistic in her own way. She embraces her beauty and is confident and classy with her originality. Her main brand is Aurora Girl. *Saki Abe - Even though she is sometimes naive, she is always motivated and full of energy. She is very enthusiastic and inquisitive, and has a fairly sunny disposition. She's also very courageous and is never afraid to stand up for the things she loves. Her main brand is Color Splash. *Karen Akiyama - She is mostly quiet, and can be somewhat cold-hearted at times. Despite this, she has a few close friends and she loves them dearly. She is a kind person and will generally help anyone who is in trouble. Her main brand is Glamour Fusion. *Satomi Cho - She is energetic and friendly, and usually has a confident outlook on life. She's also smart and supportive of her friends. One of her disadvantages is that she can be reckless, sometimes selfish, and always wants attention. She can sometimes get frustrated with things that bother her or when things don't go her way, but she's okay with running into problems in life, because she is always able to solve them through rational thinking. Her main brand is Butterfly Silk. *Sora Oshiro - Her main brand is Cloud Doll. *Izumi Fujioka - Her main brand is Angel Knight. Rivals *'Ice Candy' - An idol unit composed of three ninth-grade girls whom almost every idol in PriPara is afraid of. Everyone in PriPara calls them "The Sparkling Brats". They are often bullying, disrespecting, and harassing other students in Avocado Academy, especially Michiru, who seems to be their favorite target. When they pick on other kids, especially younger kids, they use very crude language and violent threats, which is not allowed either in or out of PriPara. Chikako and her friends are determined to put an end to Ice Candy's content bullying and make them leave PriPara for good. **'Junko Shimizu' - She appears to be sweet, energetic, and plucky when she is first seen in PriPara. However, this is an act; her true personality is rude, selfish, arrogant, and disrespectful. Her voice is sweet and beautiful inside PriPara, but outside PriPara, it's rather loud and raspy, making her sound like a boy. Her main brand is Dream Dancer. **'Chinatsu Oshiro' - She is disrespectful, arrogant, and obnoxious, and she constantly tends to get in fights with others. Her main brand is Ocean Bird. **'Akari Serizawa' - She is stubborn, irritating, and often does things that offend others. Her main brand is Gold Geisha. *'Kaito Kaeru' - A boy who has a huge crush on Chikako (whom he calls "Chika-senpai"), to the point where he constantly tries to get her attention through seemingly romantic gestures, pesters her to love him, and stalks her to the point where he just won't leave her alone. This makes Chikako extremely annoyed, and she always tries to get him to stop, but he doesn't listen. When he keeps pestering her, she gets her unit teammates or her fanclub to make him stop. His main brand is Hyper Dragon. Managers Main Managers Rival Managers Supporting Characters *Chikako's Fan Club - A fan club dedicated to adoring Chikako and protecting her from threats, mostly Kaito's major obsession with her. *Hibiki Shikyoin *Meganee Akai *Michiru Kouda *Sophie Hojo Brands Twinkle Cosmic Type: Cool Main User(s): Chikako Watanabe Cat Storm Type: Lovely Main User(s): Sakura Saitou Aurora Girl Type: Lovely Main User(s): Kimiko Nakahara Color Splash Type: Pop Main User(s): Saki Abe Glamour Fusion Type: Celeb Main User(s): Karen Akiyama Butterfly Silk Type: Natural Main User(s): Satomi Cho Cloud Doll Type: Cool Main User(s): Sora Oshiro Angel Knight Type: Premium Main User(s): Izumi Fujioka Dream Dancer Type: Pop Main User(s): Junko Shimizu Gallery Screen Shot 2019-11-16 at 3.18.19 PM.png|Chikako Watanabe Screen Shot 2019-11-19 at 5.07.09 PM.png|Sakura Saitou Screen Shot 2019-11-30 at 2.56.34 PM.png|Kimiko Nakahara Screen Shot 2019-11-30 at 3.02.34 PM.png|Saki Abe Screen Shot 2019-11-30 at 3.07.28 PM.png|Karen Akiyama Screen Shot 2019-11-30 at 3.14.37 PM.png|Satomi Cho Screen Shot 2019-11-30 at 3.24.11 PM.png|Sora Oshiro Screen Shot 2019-11-30 at 5.09.22 PM.png|Izumi Fujioka Trivia *The main characters in this series are all based on real-life Wikia/FANDOM contributors. Category:Fanseries